FrascoSarupijamadaTENEMOS QUE SER PAPAS¡¡¡
by Lucy-chan fan yaoi
Summary: (YuchixChet(mi nueva obsesion),SaruxGillis,AlphaxFey y secundarias TsurugixTenma,YuuichixFuretsu y TaiyoxKinsuke) ¿Que pasaría si Saru fuera a visitar a Tenma y compañía y organizaran una pijamada? ¿Y si Saru probara un experimento y estos se convirtieran en bebes?¿Después les tocaría a nuestros SSC cuidarlos?¿Como sera ser papas?¿Y si a partir de ahí comenzara el amor? Aclaracion
1. Prologo

PROLOGO:

Era un lindo día minamisawas acosaban kuramas,la sindrome Yoichi se expandía si todo normal...Y raimon estaba entrenando con Endo y bueno Kido estaba con muletas y con dolor de trasero por alguna razón.

Tenma:Vamos Tsurugi tira-dijo animándole y el otro marcaba gol-Bien-va y le abraza-

Kurama:Iros a un hotel-dijo mientras Tenma se sonrojaba full y Kyosuke le miraba con mirada asesina y este se iba con minamisawa-

Taiyo:-hablando con Kinsuke-desde que entramos a Raimon esto es habitual ya jajaja

Kinsuke:Hai son muy animados aquí en Raimon-dijo sonriendo mientras a Taiyo le caía la baba-

Furetsu:Yuuichi tu hermano cada día es mas posesivo con Tenma-dijo con una gotita estilo anime-Yuuichi:jejeje parece algo irremediable y eso que aun no son novios a ver el día que lo sean-pero entonces aparece una luz y sale un chico corriendo-

X:Tenma-oji-chaaaan-le abraza y quien era este chico nada mas ni nada menos que Saryu Evan-

X:Saru estas ahogándole-dijo un chico peli-verde usagi-chan que ya todos sabréis quien es Fey Rune-

Saru:-hace un puchero y lo suelta-

Tenma:Saru,Fey cuanto tiempo sin veros-sonriendo estilo...Tenma-

Kyosuke:Que hacéis aquí?-dijo un poco cabreado...mas bien tirando a celoso-

Saru:Vamos no te pongas celoso Kyosuke-oji...Kyosuke-san._Casi la pifio_-dijo con burla lo primero y nervioso lo ultimo-

Fey:-intentando quitar tensión-Bueno hemos venido a visitaros ya que hacia tiempo que no veníamos-dijo con una sonrisa-

Tenma:si jeje por que no os quedáis a dormir a mi casa y hacemos una pijamada?-dijo dirigiéndose a todos-

Shindo:Yo no puedo tengo planes con Kirino y nuestra familia este fin de semana

Kurama:Yo no puedo y punto

Kariya:claro seguro que vas a ver a minamisawa-sempai que esta enfermo-el otro comenzó a masacrarlo-

Tenma:Que pena y los demás?-dijo con una luz de esperanza-

Hikaru:Yo no puedo Tenma quede con ryuuji-san para ir de compras

Kariya:como que te vas con Midorikawa-san?¡Pues yo también voy de el no me fio

Shinsuke:Yo tampoco puedo he quedado con Sangoku-sempai y Tachimukai-san para ir a entrenar-

Tenma:-un poco triste mira a Kyosuke-Tsurugi tu vendrás?

Kyosuke:Yo..-iba a negarse pero vio al menor tan triste-de acuerdo iré-siente como lo abrazan algo que ya le venia de costumbre-

Tenma:Arigato y tu Furetsu vienes?

Furetsu:claro no tengo nada que hacer y mañana es sábado

Yuuichi:Yo también voy-dijo acariciando la cabeza de su casi hermano-

Tenma:-muy feliz-Bien y vosotros Taiyo,Kinsuke?

Taiyo:Porque no?No tengo nada que hacer hoy

Kinsuke:Yo también voy Tenma-kun

Saru:Voy a pasar la noche con Tenma-oji-chan?Genial¡

Fey:Yo también me quedare aunque había quedado con Alpha para ayudarle con un experimento pero no pasa nada seguro lo entenderá-dijo llamándole y alejándose un poco de allí-

Tenma:Genial aunque no seamos muchos la pasaremos bien-dijo tan optimista como siempre mi niño-

Fey:No tienes que avisar a Aki-san?

Tenma:Nop este mes estoy solo ya que Aki-nee se fue a América por algo de que unos amigos se casaban o algo así...Quedamos a las mmm 8 en mi casa?Saru,Fey si queréis yo os presto un pijama...

Saru:Genial porque si vamos al futuro seguro que Gillis se enfadara conmigo jajaja-dijo mientras todos veían el parecido con Tenma no solo en personalidad-

Endo:El entrenamiento acabo por hoy

Kido:Pero si aun no son ni las seis..itaii-pobre como le duele cierta parte por culpa de cierta persona cofcofAkiocofcof al intentar levantarse-

Endo:-lo mira serio-Pero he quedado con Ichi-chan para ir al cine-sale corriendo-

Kido:-iba a decirle a los chicos que continuaran pero ya nadie estaba allí-Que rápidos que son para irse-con una venita en la cien-

Todos fueron a las duchas y se ducharon mientras sonrojos iban y venían hasta que acabaron y decidieron irse

Tenma:Ya acabooo-estirandose-Saru,Fey os gustaría que hiciera una tarta?

Saru:¿En seriooo?Claro de que sabor?

Fey:Haz esa de chocolate que hiciste la ultima vez estaba riquísima

Saru:¿Tu ya has comido la tarta de Tenma-oji-san?-dijo con celos de que el usagi-chan lo probara antes que el-

Fey:Claro cuando vine aquí con ellos lo pasamos genial haciéndola jajaja-dijo mientras el y Tenma sonreían-

Saru:Es injusto yo también quiero hacer una tarta con oji-san-Dijo mientras Tenma sonreía-

Tenma:Pues hagamosla mientras esperamos aunque primero tengamos que ir al supermercado-dijo mientras se giraba hacia allá-

Saru:Vamooos¡

Fey:Sabéis que cada día me parecéis mas iguales

Tenma/Saru:En que?-dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Fey:Nada nada vayamos al super

Así compraron de todo lo que hacia falta para la fiesta y la tarta y llegaron a casa de Tenma y se pusieron ha hacerla.

Tenma:Waa Aki-nee tiene la batidora en el trastero-dijo yendo pero al abrirlo le cae todo encima y Fey va a ayudarlo-

Saru:-que estaba solo en la cocina-_Y si le pusiese a la mezcla el frasco que me dio el Dr Arno-_La aboca en la mezcla y lo revuelve rápidamente para que no lo vieran-_No creo que pase nada ya que dijo que era algo sobre papas umm me apetece comerlas le diré a Tenma oji-san que si tiene-_entonces regresan Tenma y Fey-

Tenma:Ya la encontramos-dijo dejando la batidora allí encima-

Saru:Tenma-oji-chan tienes papas esque me apetecen...-dijo mientras el otro se ponía un dedo en el mentón pensándolo y sonreía-

Tenma:Hai tengo algunas aquí arriba-abre un armario y las saca-

Fey:lo consientes demasiado Tenma-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y después paraba y sonreía-Aunque a mi también me apetecen-comenzaron todos a comer mientras preparaban la tarta y mientras se terminaba de hacer al horno Fey de repente se fue al baño y después vuelve-

Tenma:estas bien?

Fey:creo que no me sentaron bien las papas me duele el estomago-dijo mientras se lo cogía-

Tenma:Quieres algo de medicina aunque creo que la tarta ya no la podrás comer...-dijo un tanto triste-

Fey:No pasa nada me guardas un trocito y ya esta-dijo mientras se bebía la medicina que Tenma le había dado-

Entonces sonó el horno indicando que ya estaba acabada,la decoraron y la dejaron lista hasta que viniesen los demás.

Tenma:A quedado bien

Fey:si que pena no poder comérmela

Saru:-iba a decir algo pero entonces sonó el timbre y Tenma fue a abrir y a encobrarse con todos-

Tenma:Tsurugiiii-se abraza a el-

Kyosuke:-entrando cargando a Tenma-Hueles a chocolate Tenma

Furetsu:La verdad todo huele a chocolate

Tenma:Es porque hemos echo una tarta de chocolate para la fiesta-dijo soltándose de Kyosuke y se iba a por ella y la enseña-

Yuuichi:Esta muy bien echa parece de la pastelería

Taiyo:La has echo tu Tenma y yo que creía que solo había fútbol en tu mente...

Tenma:jajaja Si pero la hemos echo entre Fey,Saru y yo

Fey:Vamos Tenma si nosotros solo hacíamos lo que tu nos decías y aun te costaba ayudarnos-dijo sonriendo-

Kinsuke:La verdad es que es preciosa-dijo viéndola-

Saru:Y porque no la comemos?_-_dijo mientras todos asentían y Tenma se iba a por platos y cucharas y lo servían excepto al usagi-chan quien le dolía la barriga-

Todos:Itadakimasu-dijeron mientras todos se ponían una cuchara en la boca excepto Saru-Que ricaaa¡-pero entonces se hizo un puff y solo había ropa en el suelo-

Fey:AHHHHHH QUE HAS ECHO AHORA SARU?

Saru:HAN DESAPARECIDOOOOOO-entonces aparecen unos bebes por debajo de la ropa-

Fey:Son...bebes?

Saru:Así que para eso servia la poción...-grave error ese comentario by Saryuu Evans-

Fey:QUE LES HAS ECHADO QUEEEEE?-cogiendo a Saru de los hombros mientras lo agitaba-

Saru:-mareado-La poción del esa que me dio

Fey:-relajándose contando números-1,2,3,4,5..Ya estoy calmado..-a Saru-Y que dijo sobre la poción?-dijo con una venita en la frente y una sonrisa falsa de esas que dan miedo-

Saru:No le escuche pero algo sobre si estaba aburrido algo de papas...-dijo sonriendo-

Fey:Papas?Te refieres a ser papa y mama?

Saru:no había pensado esa posibilidad creía que eran papas de comer...-la venita en la sien de Fey se hincho pero dejo de lado el enfado para pensar en una solución-

Fey:Y que hacemos ahora no podemos dejarlos así...

Saru:Porque no los cuidamos nosotros?Bueno nosotros y alguien mas jejeje

Fey:Hay otra opción?

Saru:jejejeje creo que no aunque Gillis nos va a matar

Fey:Querrás decir TE va a matar cierto?

Saru:No serias capaz de dejarme solo en esto verdad?

Fey:Tu te lo has buscado-dijo cogiendo a Yuuichi,Furetsu y Kinsuke-

Saru:-llorando cómicamente cogía a Tenma,Kyosuke,el cual le pegaba,y Taiyo-

Fey:Bueno sera mejor que vayamos al futuro hasta que encontremos una solución-suspirando y desparecen en una luz-


	2. Capitulo 1

Cuando reaparecieron se encontraban en una de esas cosas circulares que los transportan a otro sitio...que llamare teletransportador...

Saru:-mirando de un lado para otro y ve que no hay nadie y sale tranquilamente-

X:Hey saru y esos bebes?

Saru:ahhhhhh-salta hacia atrás y se fija en el chico que estaba frente a el y suspira-Solo eres tu Yuchi

Yuchi:Como que solo soy yo-dijo con una venita en la frente-

X:Vamos vamos no os enfadeis y ahora si Saru quienes son esos bebes?

Fey:Los bebes...bueno fuimos al pasado a la epoca de cuando Tenma y todos estaban en Raimon y..-les conto toda la historia-

Yuchi:Donde vas metes la pata eh?Ahora cuando se entere Gillis...

Saru:Como se lo digas...

Yuchi:Que?¡-estos dos siguieron peleando mientras Fey y Chet hablaban-

Fey:Por cierto que haciais por aquí?

Chet:Bueno veniamos de entrenar un poco ya que estabamos aburridos-se fija en el niño que lleva Fey-Ese no es Kinsuke-oji-san?-dijo cogiendolo de los brazos de Fey-Waa se ve tan lindo-alzandolo en alto-

Fey:Si y la verdad nos ayudarias si lo cuidaras hasta que tengamos una solucion

Chet:Claro no me importa-dijo sonriendo este lindo niño mi nueva obsesion y que es MIO-Aunque tendremos que comprar cosas para bebe aquí no hay nada para ellos

Yuchi:-ignorando a Saru que decia algo sobre calabazas...o talvez no?Bueno lo que dijera..-De que hablais?

Chet:Voy a cuidar de Kinsuke-oji-san¡-dijo feliz mientras el otro se imaginaba a ese chico de mama con un niño rubio de cabello largo y con los ojos ambares...hermoso-

Fey:Bueno sera mejor que busquemos a Gillis y le expliquemos el problema y que Saru enfrente su destino-dijo yendose junto a un Saru que volvia a llorar comicamente-

Chet:Por cierto Fey,Alpha te buscaba

Fey:de acuerdo-dijo marchandose pero entonces chibi-Taiyo comenzo a llorar-

Saru:Y ahora que le pasa?-Entonces Chet se acerco y chibiTaiyo dejaba de llorar...se alejo...lloraba...se acerco,paro y extendio sus bracitos hacia chibiKinsuke-Parece que quiere estar con Kinsuke-san

Chet:-le sale una gotita-Siempre fue asi jejeje me llevare tambien a Taiyo-oji-san-dijo cuando iba a cogerlo pero lo coge Yuchi-

Yuchi:-sonrojado desvia la mirada-Te ayudare no creo que puedas cuidar a los dos-dijo mientras se iba en direccion contraria como seme que es para ocultar su sonrojo-

Chet:arigato-corre detras de el con una sonrisa y se gira aun corriendo-Ya nee~ nos vemos luego

Saru:Si Meia hubiese visto esta escena esos dos estarian sentenciados

Meia:-aparece detras de Saru-Y creias que no lo iba a ver?

Saru:ahhh-se esconde tras de Fey-Os habeis empeñado todos hoy en matarme de un susto-dijo mientras respiraba agitadamente-

Fey:-con una gotita-Hola Meia tu tambien vienes de entrenar?

Meia:Si a eso lo puedes llamar entrenamiento-dijo negando con la cabeza-

Fey:A que te refieres?-dijo con un signo de interrogacion-

Meia:Como desde ayer no apareciais ni notificasteis que no vendriais, Gillis,aunque no quiera admitirlo,estaba tan preocupado por Saru que parece que ni durmio y hoy en el entrenamiento no acertaba ni sin portero-dijo suspirando-

Saru:Yo creo que estara mas enfadado conmigo que preocupado-dijo mientras se dirigia en sentido a ese lugar donde se reunen-

Meia:-Se rie por lo bajo dulcemente-Entre que Saru es despistado para estas cosas y Gillis que no quiere admitirlo son una pareja muy linda-dijo yendose pero se gira-Y esos bebes?

Fey:Una historia muy larga te lo cuento despues...-dijo yendose por donde Saru se habia ido-

Meia-le grita a Fey-Alpha te estaba buscando

Fey:-A lo lejos-Si,ya lo se arigato

Meia:-cuando este ya no se podia ver por aquel largo pasillo-Creo que esto sera muy interesante-dijo yendose de alli en direccion a algun sitio desconocido-

Al llegar a la puerta Fey ve a Saru detenido alli y suspirando abre la puerta muy despacio Fey corre hasta el y entra

Saru:Ohayo-dijo entrando con indiferencia o eso quería hacer ver-

Gillis:Donde te habias metido?¡-dijo con una venita en la frente-

Saru:-cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando Gillis le grita y se gira de espalda para que no viera como se le hacian humedos los ojos-_Meia ves como solo esta enfadado?Ya me extrañaba que se preocupara por mi_-

Fey:-que entraba en estos momentos-Vamos no seas tan duro con el tambien es mi culpa

Gillis:-veo a los bebes-Seguro que ha sido su culpa cierto?

Fey:-iba a decir algo pero es interrumpido por Saru-

Saru:PUES SI, ES CULPA MIA SIEMPRE METO LA PATA, YA LO SE

Gillis:Ahora te das cuenta-estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados pero los abre y se encuentra a Saru llorando-

Saru:-siente como si le clavaran una flecha y se marcha de alli dando un portazo y llevandose con el a los chibis Tenma y Kyosuke-

Fey:Acabas de ser un insensible Gillis-dijo recriminandole pero ve como el otro esta arrepentido- Deberias ir tras el y pedirle perdon-dijo dandole una sonrisa-

Gillis:Hai hablamos luego Fey-dijo marchandose corriendo hacia la habitacion del ex-emperador-

Con Saru en su habitacion el cual estaba llorando

Saru:_Porque lloro sere estupido si siempre es lo mismo pero hoy...-_cogiendose la parte del pecho donde esta el corazon-_ha dolido_-entonces nota un peso en sus rodillas que era chibi Tenma que le ponia las manitas el sus humedos ojos como si quisiera que no llorara-No quieres que llore?Eres muy bueno Tenma-kun-le abraza,se abre la puerta dejando ver a un Gillis respirando agitado y este se limpia las lagrimas-No te han dicho que debes tocar antres de entrar a la habitacion de los demas?-dijo frio como el hielo y eso le dolio a Gillis-

Gillis:Lo siento-dijo mientras se acercaba-Esta vez me he pasado pero tu no sabes lo preocupado que estaba y...-es interrumpido por el otro-

Saru:Entonces porque?

Gillis:Porque que?

Saru:Porque solo me gritas y te enfadas conmigo porque siempre soy yo el que ha de sufrir porque..

Gillis:Eso es porque tu eres especial y eres el que mas me preocupa...

Saru:Porque?Porque soy especial?

Gillis:Porque...porque..-suspira-porque eres la persona mas importante para mi

Saru:-sonriendo se abraza a el-Eso quiere decir que te gusto?-dijo burlonamente-

Gillis:No-el otro se aparto rapidamente del hombro de el contrario para verle a los ojos lo cual el oji-azul aprovecho para robarle un beso...dulce y tierno que fue correspondido por el otro...pero como siempre el matapasiones profesional alias:O2 les hizo tener que separarse-

Saru:-rojo como un tomate-No lo entiendo..no te gusto pero me besas?

Gillis:No me gustas Te amo-dijo abrazandole y pensando en montar una escena de contexto sexual pero entonces se oye a un niño llorar-

Saru:-se separa rapidamente de Gillis y va a por chibi Tenma-Que te ocurre?-el pequeño se estaba chupando el dedo-Tienes hambre?-se gira a Gillis-Tenemos que comprarles comida a estos peques...

Gillis:Hai que te parece si vamos y la pedimos por telefono-coge a chibi Tsurugi y comienza a salir mientras Saru aun estaba dentro de la habitacion cogiendo su chaqueta y el pequeño comienza a llorar y pegarle-Oye que le pasa?

Saru:Esto ya a pasado antes-coge a Tenma y lo acerca y el otro se calla y lo abraza quedando el oji-azul con lentes y el oji-violeta muy juntos y estos se besan felizmente mientras se oia un ''Iros a un hotel'' de un personaje x ya que no tiene importancia-

Gillis:Tu abuelo Kyosuke es muy posesivo cierto?

Saru:No lo sabes tu bien jejeje vamos a pedir la comida.


	3. Capitulo 2

Con Fey que buscaba a Alpha ya que el dorado y los SSC se unieron en un edificio ok...?

Fey:-llama a la puerta de Alpha aunque normalmente hubiera entrado como si nada pero prevención contras...embarazos no bueno aun no...el enfado de Alpha-Puedo pasar?

Alpha:Hai adelante

Fey:-entra con Yuuichi y Furetsu-Estas enfadado?

Alpha:No-dijo igual de serio que al principio-

Fey:Gomen no te enfades ¿si? Onegai-el otro se gira viéndolo con cara de...''aja osea dame explicaciones'' o algo así...-Esque fuimos al pasado..Saru y yo

Alpha:Seguro que era Evans porque Gillis iba loco por ahí

Fey:si ya lo sabemos y bueno esto sabes que a Saru no lo podemos dejar solo por sus ''bromas''?si dejemoslo en bromas

Alpha:Eso explica el que no vinieses pero no los bebes que traes ahí-dijo el siempre inexpresivo Alpha ya no tan inexpresivo(?)-

Fey:Bueno esto es el producto del aburrimiento de Saru+un frasco del dr. Arno+despistarte un momento-dijo con una gotita-

Alpha:Es decir que por una de sus ''bromas'' los chicos de Raimon son bebes

Fey:Todos no solo unos pocos

Alpha:-suspira y le coge a Yuuichi-Entonces tienes que cuidar de el mayor de los Tsurugi y de Furetsu Hayami

Fey:Hai...me ayudarías?-con carita de perro mojado-

Alpha:-le sonríe como solo Fey sabe que este puede sonreír-T e ayudare aunque tendremos que comprarles algunas cosas

Fey:-sonríe-haiiii-le da un beso en la mejilla a Alpha-

Con Yuchi y Chet(mis amores mi alma y waaa el capi de hoy de inazuma me inspiro):

Chet:Yuchi quieres ir mas lento onegai?

Yuchi:.-sigue caminando rápido mientras miraba una cosa por sus móviles futuristas-

Chet:Yuchi onegai detente-le coge del hombro-Tenemos que ir al cuarto de reunión según Saru para lo de los bebes

Yuchi:-se gira-Y a mi que me importa?-dijo enfadado pero ve como Chet lo suelta-

Chet:Yuchi...yo...lo siento-dijo mientras se adelantaba por delante de el-

Yuchi:Espera Chet yo no quería...

Chet:Tranquilo no pasa nada yo tengo que ir a la habitación a por mi móvil vuelvo en un momento-dijo mientras corría hacia su habitación compartida-

Meia:uyy como la acabas de pifiar Yuchi

Yuchi:-se le eriza la piel de el susto pero no lo demuestra-Y a ti que te importa-la mira mal-

Meia:A mi poco pero a Chet mucho...ah y el vídeo que estabas viendo era falso...lo hizo Deck porque se peleo contigo y quería hacerte daño ademas de que sabia que así te pelearías con Chet y el como esta enamorado de el aprovecharía-dijo como si nada-

Yuchi:No se como me haría daño así

Meia:-sonríe como sonreímos las yaoistas cuando descubrimos yaoi en algo-ups según mis cámaras Deck ya a comenzado con su plan

Yuchi:Maldito sea¡-sale corriendo con el bebe en brazos y cuando llega a donde están Chet y Deck ve como están abrazados y le pega una patada en la cara a Deck-

Deck:se puede saber que haces maldito-dijo sobándose la cara pero ve los ojos asesinos del otro que lo coge de la camisa y le dice-Como te vuelvas a acercar a Chet o vuelvas ha hacer uno de esos vídeos estas muerto entiendes?-el otro salio corriendo de allí-

Chet:Y porque te enfadas con el si no te importo?-dijo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos-

Yuchi:Y quien te ha dicho que no me importas?-dijo girándose y mirándolo a los ojos con una sincera mirada-La verdad siento mucho lo de antes y esta enfadado por esto-le enseña un vídeo donde Chet estaba besándose con Deck-

Chet:Entonces...estabas celoso?Y ese vídeo no es cierto lo juro

Yuchi:Ya lo se Meia me lo ha dicho y claro que no estoy celoso

Chet:Si lo estabas

Yuchi:no

Chet:no

Yuchi:si

Chet:así que si lo estabas jejeje

Yuchi:Bueno tal vez pero...a ti no te molesta ese vídeo?

Chet:Mientras la persona que me gusta sepa que es falso me da igual-dijo sonrojándose-

Yuchi:Y quien es?-faceplam made in Chet-

Chet:Quien mas que tu baka¡-le da un beso tierno en los labios y el otro cuando iba a separarse lo besa mas profundamente-

Yuchi:Entonces quieres ser mi novio?

Chet:Si yo también te gusto...-claro que sabia que Yuchi le quería pero quería que se lo dijera-

Yuchi:No me gustas te amo-dijo mientras Chet le abrazaba sin aplastar a los bebes..claro-

Chet:Entonces hai hai hai hai claro que quiero ser tu novio

Yuchi:Pues como tu novio me voy a matar a Deck por meterse con lo mio

Chet:-se ríe y le coge la mano-vamos a la sala de reuniones


	4. Capitulo 3

Y así llegaron todos a la sala esa donde se reúnen si algo así:

Fey:Ya hemos llegado-dijo mientras entraba con Alpha pero ahí no había nadie-Donde están todos?

Alpha:I don't know(No lo se)-dijo como siempre el chico koala pero entonces oyen que la puerta se abre-

Gillis:Ya hemos llegado-dijo ignorando a su novio-

Saru:Vamos Gillis onegai

Gillis:Así que Alpha te ayudara Fey

Saru:No me ignores y vamos ¿si? ¿si?

Fey:-con una gotita por el comportamiento de el ex-emperador-Hai demo Saru...

Gillis:Ignóralo

Saru:Eres malo Gillis te odio-dijo mientras se iba a un rincón en pose depresiva-

Fey:Y que es lo que quería Saru?

Gillis:Nada importante-dijo pero entonces sintió una patada en la cabeza haciéndolo tumbar en el piso-

Saru:Nada importante...NADA IMPORTANTE..lo que dice tu novio por el bien de los peques NO ES IMPORTANTE?

Fey:Novio?

Alpha:We saw it coming(Se veía venir)Fey

Yuchi:-que entraba ahora por la puerta-Que ocurre aquí se os oía desde la otra punta del edificio

Fey:Nada importante

Saru:-con un tic en la ceja-Waaa os odio a todos-coge a Tenma-Vamos Tenma-dijo a punto de marcharse pero un cubo de madera de esos de hacer puzles le pega en el ojo todo esto ocasionado por Chibi Tsurugi Kyosuke que le miraba con rabia...bulling a cualquier edad yeah-Itaii-empieza a dar vueltas como loco-Ese enano me ha dejado ciego-dijo pero se choca con una pared y cae al piso desmayado-

Gillis:-le hace una señal de ok a Chibi Kyosuke-Ahora mas tranquilidad para hablar sobre esto

Saru:-que se despierta en ese instante-Pues como tu no me quieres voy a ser novio de Chet

Yuchi:Ni te atrevas-dijo mientras lo miraba como RBD- El es mi novio

Saru:-se hace pequeñito-Pues entonces de Fey...vosotros no sois novios aun cierto?-dijo dirigiéndose a Alpha y a Fey-

Fey:-sonrojado full-No de que hablas...esto...yo...bueno...¡voy al baño¡-sale corriendo de allí-

Gillis:-coge a Saru de los hombros-Tu eres mio y de nadie mas de acuerdo-le besa-

Saru:-sonrojado-Hai demo no quiero que seas tan indiferente conmigo

Gillis:de acuerdo mi amor-se vuelven a besar-

Yuchi:Iros a un hotel que aquí hay niños-dijo tapándole los ojos a Chibi Kinsuke y a Chet-

Chet:Demo Yuchi yo ya no soy un niño

Yuchi:Quiero que conserves tu inocencia hasta el día en que yo te la pervierta-Chet era tomate andante en esos momentos-

Fey:-que ya había vuelto-Bueno y que era lo que queríais decirnos

Saru:Aun no me has dicho si sois novios

Fey:-sonrojado pero ignorando a Saru-Por cierto Alpha necesitara una habitación cerca de la mía para...

Saru:PARA ESO YA HABÍA YO TENIDO UNA IDEA pero Gillis no la quiere aceptar-susurrando lo ultimo-

Chet:Y cual era?-dijo el niño de mi alma mio y solo mio ok?-

Saru:Que durmiésemos por parejas por ejemplo yo tengo a Tenma-kun y Gillis a Kyosuke-kun podemos dormir en la misma habitación ya que si separamos a los bebes lloran

Chet:Yuchi y yo ya dormimos en la misma habitación

Saru:Si pero hablamos de habitaciones mas grandes para nosotros y los bebes

Chet:Yo estoy a favor

Gillis:Yo en contra

Yuchi:A mi no me importa ademas siempre he compartido habitación con Chet así que a favor

Gillis:Yo en contra

Fey:A mi si a Alpha no le importa a mi tampoco

Alpha:no me importa

Fey:Nosotros a favor-sonriendole a Alpha-

Saru:-mira a Gillis-parece que el único en contra eres tu así que dormiremos en las habitaciones del ático que son como pisos enteros por parejas

Gillis:Que se le va ha hacer?-dijo mientras sus ultimas esperanzas se desvanecían sus noches serian de insomnio con Saru y no por escenas XXX que tod s queremos ver-

Saru:Yeiii bueno ademas la comida y todo lo de bebes ya esta en cada habitación-dijo sonriendole y todos le miraban exceptuando a Alpha con cara de ''Ya lo tenias todo planeado cierto?''-A instalanos-dijo mientras cogía a Tenma y Gillis a Kyosuke y se marchaban a su cuarto-

Chet:-sonriendole a Yuchi-Vamos por nuestras cosas y nos cambiamos de habitación

Yuchi:-desviando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo-Hai-cogieron a los bebes y se fueron-

Fey:Vamos nosotros también?-dijo mientras se encaminaban a su respectiva habitación-

Alpha:Yes-se marchan todos de esa sala y del techo baja Meia-

Meia:esto se va a volver muy interesante...A INSTALAR CÁMARAS EN LAS HABITACIONES¡-se va corriendo-

Después de esto cada uno se instalo en su propia habitación que por extrañisimas razones no relacionadas con compinchaciones de sarus y meias...había cama de matrimonio...y ademas diferentes dependencias para los bebes,sala de juguetes,habitación...

Con Alpha,Fey y chibis Yuuichi y Furetsu:

Fey:-mirando a la cama...después a Alpha...cama,Alpha,cama, Alpha...-Etoooo yo no se..porque

Alpha:Don't worry(no te preocupes)Dormiré en el sofá si te incomoda

Fey:no que va solo si a ti no te molesta

Alpha:No así que no hay problema

Fey:Hai-ocultando su sonrojado rostro-Voy a acostar a los pequeños-dijo ya que estos estaban dormidos-

Alpha:Yo lo haré-dijo cogiéndole al Chibi Furetsu..que buen papa seras Alpha que buen papa-

Fey:Hai iré a preparar la cena-entre todo el lio ya era bastante de noche-

Con Yuchi y Chet chibis Kinsuke y Taiyo:

Yuchi:-buscando a Chet por todo el enorme cuarto tirando a piso tirando a casa ok ya no tanto-Chet donde estas?Chet¡-sonríe al ver la linda escena ante sus ojos..a Chet durmiendo abrazando a los dos pequeños que a su vez se abrazaban entre ellos en la linda cama de matrimonio-Bueno parece que aquí todos se han dormido-dijo mientras tapaba a los niños y a su lindo aun no uke y le da un beso en la frente-Te quiero mi ángel-se va de ahí y cierra la puerta pero entonces se ve que Chet se sonroja-

Chet:_Waaa que lindas palabras jejeje _Yo también te quiero mi príncipe-sonriendo se queda durmiendo otra vez...que lindo es el amor-

Con Gillis,Saru y los chibis Tenma y Kyosuke:

Saru:Que lindoooo parecemos una familia

Gillis:Si quieres yo comienzo a hacerlo realidad

Saru:Nani?-sin entenderlo hasta que lo entendió y se sonrojo-Hentai-dijo muy sonrojado-Pero aun así te quiero-dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios que el otro aprovecho para tirarlo a la cama y...hacerle cosquillas-jajaja deten jajaja te jajaja

Gillis:Y que obtendria a cambio-dijo sonriendo-

Saru:Una romántica cena de sanwiches(o como se escriba)de tu querido novio-haciéndole ojos de perrito mojado-

Gillis:Me vale...por ahora-lo ultimo susurrandolo-

Saru:-en dirección a la cocina a preparar unos sanwiches mejores que los de un chef de primera clase...o quizás no tanto-


End file.
